Late Night Beers
by ellis-island
Summary: Castiel stops in to check on Dean. They laugh and drink, until things get out of hand. My first fanfic... well online anyway. I do not own any Supernatural characters. Hope you like it.


I do not own any Supernatural characters, or rights to Supernatural.

The bowlegged hunter stood in the darkened motel room, beer in hand wandering about half drunkenly. He flicked on the lights only to see the shanty two-bed, room with stains of God knows what on the floor.

Sam was still at the library researching the local ghost they're hunting. He knew Sammy would be pulling an all nighter, which would give Dean his much needed rest.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed he had clamed the night before. He took a long sip of his beer. There was a soft flutter of wings by the door. He knew he was no longer alone.

"Cas?" Dean stood, wobbling slightly. He turned to face the angel in the doorway.

"Yes, Dean?" the expressionless face was familiar.

"Well, you came here do you need something?"

"I was just making sure you and Sam are alright."

"We're fine and dandy, Cas." Dean walked to the mini fridge, getting a new drink as well as one for his surprise guest. He opened both with ease and handed one to Cas. Cas stared at it blankly. Only taking a slight sip after Dean gulped down a large bit of the beer.

This was not Cas' first beer, for the past week he would pop in to sit while Dean got progressively drunker and Cas sat quietly studying the hunter at his most vulnerable state. He only did it to make sure Dean would be safe in case a demon or unwanted visitors showed up in the middle of the night without a sober little brother to help him. Or that's what he kept telling himself.

"Dean." Cas said softly, not knowing if he was loud enough to even be heard.

"Yeah?"

"I… I hope I'm not keeping you from resting." Cas in a way knew he was but, still hoped that Dean would let him stay.

"Na… you're fine. Its better than drinking alone I guess."

Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean, immediately regretting the change of spots. He quickly scooted over a bit remembering Dean's 'personal space' rule. "Dean…"

Dean looked up at the now worried angel "Where is Sam?"

"Library, looking for the bones of some hag that butchered a couple of cops last week." Dean rested his arm on Cas' shoulder. "Ya know, Cas, you've hardly touched that beer." Cas' eyes widened, then he nervously pressed the bottle to his lips and downed the almost full beer. "Nice man." Dean then mimicked the angels bold move with remainder of his own drink. He then got up to retrieve two more. When he sat, he sat much closer to Cas, breaking the small space between them. He handed the unopened bottle to Cas. Cas twisted the top off and proceeded to take a large gulp. Dean once again followed his lead. "Damn, Cas, you might want to slow down a bit." Dean's eyes met with Cas' for a fragment of a second. The deep blue burned in Dean's mind.

Dean had been thinking about the past week, all the time spent with someone other than Sammy was strange to him, but he really felt close to Cas. Closer than he should be with another man.

Dean's arm was still around Cas, but he couldn't find the strength to move it, so Dean just fell back onto the bed. The bottom of his shirt pulled up revealing a small amount of skin between the black shirt and jeans. Cas looked over and the exposed lower torso caught his eye. Cas was now staring at Dean not knowing that Dean was watching him, waiting for something to happen. Cas broke the gaze by looking at his beer bottle. This made Dean frustrated without cause. Gritting his teeth he tried to think of something other than the angel's haunting blue eyes, but it was pointless.

Cas now felt quite drunk, and wanted something he could not have because he was an angel of the lord, and it's a sin. Cas had a flutter in his stomach just thinking about that sin. That's all it is a sin, just a sin.

Dean sat up "Cas…"

Castiel looked to him. His mouth went dry. He tried to drink to fix it, but looking at the hunter made it even worse. "Yes?"

Now only inches of air separated them "I.." Dean clenched his jaw. His hand slid to Cas' leg. Cas' heart skipped a beat. They locked eyes Deans empty bottle fell to the motel floor followed by Cas'. Castiel moved his hand to Dean's, just the brush of his strong hands griping his leg made him let out a soft sigh. Dean smirked, knowing the angel would give in. Dean's other hand fell on Cas' cheek.

"Dean, I thi-…" Cas was cut off by lips colliding with his own. His lips were parted by Dean's, his arms flew around the muscular body beside him pulling him in closer. They parted just for a moment so Dean could remove his jacket throwing it to the floor. Dean began pulling at Castiel's tie, Dean threw Cas to the bed and strattled him. Dean ripped of his shirt and his mouth flew to Cas' pants line, un-tucking the white button-up with his teeth. Cas placed his hands on the top of Dean's head. Dean planted soft kisses on his stomach while looking up at the piercing blue eyes. Castiel unbuttoned his shirt leaving it open for Dean to come up to him. Dean licked and bit his way up, sliding his hands under the angel to remove the shirt and overcoat, shoving them off the bed.

Their lips met again in a fiery passion, longing for the other. With the slipping of tongues and sliding of hands exploring the unknown pleasure of each others sweat slick bodies. Dean undid his belt and pants, exposing the dark blue boxers beneath, sliding them off then moving on to Castiel's, pulling them down to his feet. He fell back naked on top of him kissing and biting his neck. Cas let out a hard moan to the teeth pulling at his bare skin.

"I want you, Castiel." Dean whispered in the angel's ear. Dean pulled Cas to his knees. Face to face, chest to chest. Dean turned around Cas putting him on his hands and knees. Dean reached in to his bag for his 'just in case' lube and put some on two fingers. Cas looked over his shoulder with longing eyes biting his lip. Dean slipped his fingers into Cas. Cas moaned, Dean pushed them further in, moving them around. Cas dug his finger in the bed throwing his head back. Dean removed the fingers and slid his hard manhood into the moaning angel placing his hands on Cas' waist trusting in harder, moving one hand down to his lover's shaft, stroking it. Dean groaned going in deeper, harder. Castiel lifted him self up. Crashing into Dean's chest, bringing them closer. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean neck gripping a hand full of hair. Moans released by he strong built hunter, Dean stroked faster, thrusting even harder cumming in the angel. He pulled out, then flipped Cas around and threw him back on the bed again. Dean wrapped his lips around Cas' hard cock. Cas gripped the pillows beneath his head moaning hard as the hunter swallowed every seed. Dean crawled back up to Cas, laying his head beside the perfect specimen's. Cas stole one last kiss before Dean slipped off to sleep.

Dean awoke to the motel door shutting, it was Sam. Dean shot up and looked beside him, no Cas, not even a sign he was ever there. Dean's boxers were still on the floor, he reached down and snatched them up before Sam saw them.

"Well, I found her, Jody Thomson, killed by two police officers in 1957. She's buried in the cemetery on the other side of town." Sam walked into the bathroom, giving Dean a chance to slip on his boxers. Sam popped his head back out. "Get ready, we have to deep fry this bitch."

"Yeah, sure." Dean looked around for something, anything that would have shown Sam that Cas was there the night before. Dean quickly got dressed, and waited for Sammy by the door.

"Hey Dean, Have you seen Cas? I feel like I haven't seen him in days, I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, he's not one to pop in just to check on us every day." Said Dean turning slightly red.

"I guess your right, well, let's go."


End file.
